


Trapped Inside

by FatePissOrder (poludeuces)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, stuck in wall, this is a piss fanfic! if you do not like piss you will not like this fanfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/FatePissOrder
Summary: Li Shuwen finds himself stuck in a wall while running an errand, and his boyfriend Beowulf is more than happy to help him out.
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Li Shuwen | Lancer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Trapped Inside

**Author's Note:**

> some tws
> 
> \- omorashi  
> \- pissing inside  
> \- character is turned on due to piss  
> \- pissing in a semi-public place (it's a closed off area of chaldea basically)  
> \- character being stuck in a wall  
> \- two men having sex
> 
> finally both characters are into piss, they are loving boyfriends who are just competitive with each other in all aspects including sex #beoliareswitches

Li Shuwen twirls a key around his finger as he walks down the hallway.

“Hey, can you go and get me some more bones from the materials room?” Ritsuka had asked, dropping a key into his palm. Li Shuwen was more than happy to do so—his master had been so kind to get him to bond level 10 and finish levelling him up, he would do anything they asked. 

It was rather meaningless work, running little errands for Ritsuka, but his muscles were still sore from his ‘practice’ with Beowulf the night before. He had had to wear his second ascension rather than his third, to hide his partner’s bite marks from his master. 

While their relationship was no longer a secret in Chaldea, Li Shuwen preferred some level of privacy and professionalism with Ritsuka. 

So, instead of spending his morning practicing, Li Shuwen had been doing small things for his master, including drinking some tea and enjoying breakfast with them. It was not a bad change of pace, but only one he had given himself due to his aching body. He would go back to sparring tomorrow morning.

Li Shuwen passed a water fountain, and raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, he had drunk more than a couple of cups of tea that morning—it was a good blend that he only pulled out as a treat so it was best not to spoil. He could feel his bladder starting to complain—but that wasn’t a worry. There was a bathroom right next to the materials room. He would simply just go in there before picking up the bones.

He turns the corner and he’s met with a fence and construction tape. He furrows his brow.

It’s nothing new for Chaldea to be under construction. The requirements for the base changed daily. As new servants were summoned, rooms were altered to accommodate their needs. However, the fence was now blocking the sole entrance to the materials room. If he wanted to get the bones for his master, he’d have to hop the fence.

A smirk donned his lips—well, sometimes it was alright to break a few rules, right?

Li Shuwen turned around to see if anyone was watching before he gracefully climbed over the fence and hopped down. For a servant it was effortless. 

He grabbed the key from his pocket and resumed spinning it around his finger. He hummed a tune to himself—Beowulf’s alarm had blasted some cutesy pop song in an attempt to wake up the sleeping giant, and it had now lodged itself into Li Shuwen’s head.

He stopped to study the construction work. He had had to dance around the materials, making sure not to snag his foot on anything. It appeared as if they were working on the piping, with a couple holes had been cut into the wall to reveal the water pipes. Some of their blueprints must have been incorrect, as a couple of the cuts in the wall just looked like they ran into empty storage rooms.

He leaned forward in order to look through a tight cut more, but in his movements, the key flew from his index finger and into the hole.

“Fuck,” Li Shuwen swore under his breath. He crouched down and looked through, trying his best to see where the key had landed. Unfortunately for him, it was too dark for him to look too far in, and his phone was still in his room, so he was out of a flashlight.

He turned and thrust his hand into the gap, trying to feel blindly for the key. He bit down on his lip as he focused on his fingertips as they felt into the darkness. They brushed along the floor as they swept on.

The pose was bringing out new problems, however. By crouching, his legs were more open, and his full bladder was more obvious now. His hips left heavy. While his legs were definitely strong enough to stay in this pose for a while, his bladder would not be able to. One hand still reaching in the dark for his missing key, he places the other on his crotch to grasp at it.

It was fine—he would grab the key, get up, and then use the bathroom before grabbing the bones. He’s walked here multiple times; he knows how much distance remains before the bathroom. Plus, since no one else should be here, he could run the rest of the way.

He doubles down on his attempt to find the key. 

Li Shuwen raises his eyebrows as he feels the smooth curve of the key’s ring. He’s careful as he tries to drag it forward.

Yet, with all of this attention being placed on his fingers, he forgets about his crotch. A little piss escapes into his briefs.

He opens his eyes in surprise and grabs both hands down onto his crotch. The soft clink of metal alerts him—the key must have moved, as well.

Li Shuwen sighs and inspects the damage. He goes down onto his knees and pulls at the cloth. Because of his pose, most of the piss has coated his ass, but it’s nothing his top doesn’t cover. He will be alright. Plus, he tells himself, letting that little bit out has relieved some of the pressure on his bladder.

He carefully stands up and looks through the hole. It’s not too small—and it does help that he is on the rather short side. He could probably fit through. He’ll slide through, find the key, and then go to the washroom before gathering his master’s bones. He has probably spent more than enough time making his master wait, anyways.

So, he pokes his head through the hole, blinding himself in darkness. His eyes quickly settle to their new environment, and he realizes that he probably won’t even need to slide in fully when he finds the lone key. He pauses. 

He considered his options. He was sure that his master had multiple keys, but then he would have to explain what had happened to the key. He was not supposed to be in this area. Further, he would have to come back empty-handed. Even if he went back and explained the whole construction situation, he would have to come up with an excuse for the missing key.

No, he would have to grab this key.

So, he grabs onto the edge of the hole and pulls himself further through. It’s a tight fit, and his chest is compressed as he shimmies in. His eyes are stuck on the key in front of him—and his fingers are always just a little bit too short. 

He grunts and pushes himself further in, so that he’s half-way through the wall. The hole is rather high, and his short stature has not helped in this regard. His feet dangle just above the ground.

His fingers brush against the metal, and in one, graceful swoop, he grabs the key and smiles to himself.

“There we go!” 

This pose has done nothing for his bladder, and he definitely wants to shuffle his way out and get to the washroom. The lip of the hole presses uncomfortably into his bladder, like a full balloon being squished.

He makes sure that the keyring is snugly around his finger before he pushes against the wall. He moves a little, before he’s met with resistance. Li Shuwen furrows his brow before trying again, but once again, he does not travel much. 

He reaches back and finds that the fabric of his top-piece has scrunched up at the waist. This has filled up any space that remained between him and the hole’s circumference. He presses his fingers into the clothing, but it just increases the amount of bunching up.

Li Shuwen considers pulling himself further through the hole, but his feet are already dangling, and while his upper arm strength is much more than most people, he’s unsure of how far he could really pull himself in before it would be impossible for him to push out.

And plus, there was the added problem of his full bladder now screaming at him. It wasn’t asking for him to pee, no, it was now demanding. The pressure of his body’s weight on his bladder plus the uncomfortable feeling of the hole made his bladder scream.

He kicked his feet in protest. He tried wiggling his body, but his clothes were still scrunched up, making it futile. Eventually, his kicking resulted in his shoes being kicked off as well. 

Li Shuwen sighed and slumped his body. Gosh, now his master would definitely be wondering where he was. He lifted the key above his face—how was he going to explain this to Ritsuka, now?

No, he would get out of this.

He started banging his fist down onto the wall underneath him. Gosh, if only he had been in his assassin form! Then he could have easily knocked this wall down and used his dodge skill to avoid the debris. A simple excuse could be made for why a wall in Chaldea was knocked down—the construction had led to it tumbling down, perhaps.

He gave the wall a couple more hits before he once again slumped his body down.

He bit down onto his lip and rutted his body against the wall slightly. Crossing his legs was doing nothing to help the growing insistence on his bladder. The soft thrusting through the wall was all he could do, hoping that the movement would be enough to move his clothing so it sat in a more comfortable way. He couldn’t even reach through to touch his bladder or his crotch, so he resigned himself to doing this in order to feel better.

Harsh pangs ran up and down his body as it told him to release. Plus, the piss that had escaped prior was now starting to settle, making his boxers feel wet and cold against his ass. He tried his best to think of anything else, but his mind kept on returning to the sweet release of piss just minutes prior.

He shook his head. No! He was Li Shuwen! He could do this! He pushed away the thoughts of despair from his mind—someone would eventually come, even if it was a construction worker. Or perhaps his master would use their command seals to summon him back to where they were. No matter what, he would get out of here, and more importantly—pants (mostly) dry.

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He went back to his training days with Xuanzang and Scathach as he removed everything from his mind. He had practiced forms of meditation before—he would employ them now.

He swallowed deep and allowed his mind to drift away. He thought of back home, of his time on the moon, of previous masters, even the night before with Beowulf. 

They had always been competitive with each other, and that of course included the bedroom, as it became a battle of who would be the one on top for the night. Beowulf had won, pulling Li Shuwen’s arms taught behind him, his incisors keep into his neck while his other hand lifted up Li Shuwen’s leg so he could fuck him hard and fast. And Beowulf had always had the higher endurance—curse that guts skill—leaving Li Shuwen a tired mess by early morning.

Yet, thoughts of last night’s sexual exploits had not removed the growing need on his bladder, so he tries to think of anything else. He balls his fists and hits the wall a couple more times for good measure.

“Oh, look what we got here!”

He recognizes that voice.

A hand palms his back and Li Shuwen groans. His muscles are still sore from the night before, but they recognize those hands. 

“Didn’t know you were this kinky, babe,” Beowulf’s voice resounds through the hallway.

“Hey, you asshat, get me out of here,” Li Shuwen barks back.

Beowulf laughs. Another hand joins his hip. He gives a small tug—Li Shuwen bites down on his lip as his bladder screams again. 

“How did you get yourself into this position?” He tugs again, but he doesn’t move much.

Li Shuwen sighs, “A key dropped through the hole—I thought I could fit through.”

“Well, that explains why the master wanted to know where you were,” Beowulf comments.

Li Shuwen rolls his eyes. Well, it made sense that Ritsuka would be worried. He must have been gone for a while now. And considering that their relationship wasn’t a secret anymore, it wasn’t a dumb idea to ask Beowulf to find his boyfriend.

“Can you get me out of here, then, you fuck?” Li Shuwen asks.

He hears Beowulf tut his lips, “I dunno babe, looks like you’ve gotten yourself stuck pretty tight.” On a normal day, his pet names are annoying, today, they make Li Shuwen want to break his legs.

His fingers try and dig into the rim of the hole, trying to move the clothing, but they cannot move in deep. He tries another tug but it’s once again unsuccessful.

It’s more and more difficult for him not to pee then and there. Beowulf’s fingers seem to put more pressure on his bladder, and whenever his hands brush against his lower back it feels so delicious.

“Just punch the wall down!” Li Shuwen barks. He’s impatient, and Beowulf can probably tell that something’s up, but he’ll deal with any teasing from him later. He needs to run to the washroom _now_.

Beowulf chuckles and his hands hold onto Li Shuwen’s ass once more. His voice is deep and gravely when he whispers, “But you look so good like this, babe. I love fighting with you, but man, this is such a sweet gift.” And suddenly Li Shuwen is acutely aware of Beowulf’s clothed erection pressing against his ass. 

His ass. The ass that is still wet from when he released a small amount of piss. Li Shuwen swallows deep.

“Oh shit, man.” Beowulf pauses, and Li Shuwen feels his hands investigating his pants. “Did you cum already? I didn’t think you had any left in you after how hard I worked you last night.” 

Oh, Li Shuwen would definitely kick his ass once he let him out.

“Or?” He can almost see the smirk on his lips, “Did you…have an accident?”

“Shut up and let me the fuck out.”

“You know, I would have accepted this from your older self—this is surprising, coming from The Li Shuwen.” 

His hands move up and slowly pull down Li Shuwen’s pants so they ankle at his feet. His fingers return to cup Li Shuwen’s ass. “Look at these, they’re ruined,” Beowulf laughs.

“You’ll be pissing your pants when I get my hands on you,” Li Shuwen barks. Yet, he cannot ignore how good it feels to have Beowulf’s hands on his body. All he can do is hear and feel, unable to see what his boyfriend is doing to him. It’s overwhelming as he pays the utmost attention to what Beowulf’s hands are doing.

Beowulf doesn’t appear to be taking his threats to heart, simply laughing as he moves his hand down to rub at Li Shuwen’s dick through his boxers. It takes him everything in his power not to piss right then and there. 

“Well, since these are already ruined, I should help get them off of you, huh?” Beowulf slides Li Shuwen’s boxers down.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

The cold air on his penis is so tantalizing. He wiggles his legs in order to keep himself from pissing right then and there. His body tells him that his dick is out—it’s time to go!—but he knows that he cannot do that, not on a wall in Chaldea, and especially not in front of Beowulf.

“Alright, you horny bastard, we can fuck, but let me out first.” He kicks Beowulf’s leg for good measure. He hears the sound of Beowulf’s belt being undone and a zipper sliding down.

Beowulf grabs onto his ankle to stop him from kicking, before he slides himself in the space so his dick rests on top of Li Shuwen’s ass. “But babe,” he mewls, thrusting softly against Li Shuwen’s back, “This is so fun. You know, I was thinking that we should change things up in the bedroom—as much as I love our little fights to see who tops…” He moans, “It’s so nice to see you here, almost waiting for me…Did Ritsuka and you plan this? Cause shit babe, if you did, that’s amazing.”

“You flatter yourself,” Li Shuwen replied. More poisonous words are on his tongue, but he’s hoping that if he’s kinder, Beowulf will break the wall and let him out first. Plus, he’s focusing as much as possible on not pissing right then and there.

“I mean, I’ll take any gift you give me, babe,” Beowulf smiles, “Shit, I wished I still carried around that lube. It’s been a while. We stopped a while ago.”

“Yeah that’s ‘cause you always wanted to fuck outdoors.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Billy caught us!”

“Hey, he didn’t tell anyone!”

“And the last time, you saw a monster _right before I was going to cum inside you_ and made me pull out so you fight a dragon with _your dick out!_ ”

Beowulf chuckles, “C’mon, don’t tell me you didn’t find that hot!”

“I was hoping the dragon was going to eat your dick so you’d learn your lesson!”

Gosh, this conversation is not helping. Li Shuwen balls his fists tighter to keep himself from pissing.

Beowulf tuts his lips and Li Shuwen feels his fingers against his ass. Spit covers them, and he slowly presses his fingers inside of him.

Li Shuwen can only focus on his bladder. Every shallow thrust of Beowulf’s fingers make it impossible to do anything. They graze against his prostate and his toes curl. Thankfully (for Beowulf), he knows every part of his boyfriend’s ass, and what he likes. Unfortunately (for Li Shuwen) that made his growing need to piss even more difficult to manage.

Four fingers slid in him before Beowulf removes them. Li Shuwen feels the head of his dick against his ass.

“Wait, you’re not serious!”

“Why not?”

“We’re in the middle of a hallway!”

“Which is under construction,” Beowulf replies. His hand grabs onto Li Shuwen’s ass, “And I shouldn’t have to remind you of the time I sucked your dick right outside of the cafeteria.” 

“Alright, alright, just, just let me out first, and then you can fuck me, just,” Li Shuwen rambles. Maybe if he sounds desperate enough, Beowulf will get the hint, and let him out.

“C’mon babe,” he slowly presses his head into Li Shuwen’s ass. He can’t help but groan at the dick inside him. He grabs onto his ass, and in one, full swoop, seats himself in fully.

That, Li Shuwen cannot take.

He’s handled a lot, but the feeling of Beowulf’s hips knocking against his ass, and his dick fully inside, push him overboard, and he begins to piss.

“Oh, shit,” Li Shuwen moans, cupping his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Beowulf pulls back a little, so that he’s out of the splash zone, his tip all that remains inside of Li Shuwen. “So, you still had some left in you, did you?”

“Mhm,” Li Shuwen responds, moaning into his palm. 

Gosh, it feels so good! His piss exits him with such a strong force, it feels like he’s ejaculating. He cannot see what he’s doing—all he can do is hear the strong torrent from the other side of the wall, and feel what is happening. Some piss splashes back up and hits his toes and his bare legs, leaving his skin warm and wet.

And the feeling of relief is overwhelming. After holding it for so long, it feels great to finally be able to go. He doesn’t need to worry about anything, simply letting his piss escape. It’s quite possibly the most freeing piss he has had in his entire life, as he can just go without worrying.

“Shit babe,” Beowulf’s hands are back onto his back, “You really needed to go!” He chuckles and Li Shuwen feels the rising heat on his face. There’s an embarrassment to it all—The Li Shuwen was now unable to keep his piss in, and was now relieving himself on a wall.

There’s so much piss coming out, a strong hose that surprises even Li Shuwen. How much was he holding in, anyways?

“Well, let me get it all out for you,” Beowulf says. He has readjusted his posture, but his dick pushes back into his ass.

He starts fucking Li Shuwen, rocking him forward with each thrust. With each movement forward, more and more piss escapes, and Beowulf continues to egg him on throughout. “Good, good, get it all out, babe, don’t leave any in!” 

Li Shuwen keeps his hand covering his mouth, moaning softly as jets of piss flow. If the feeling was not so good, he would be embarrassed by what Beowulf’s saying. However; lust clouds over his mind, and he would almost find it endearing if not for what was actually happening. Beowulf is fucking the piss out of him, and despite it all, the dick in his ass makes his dick grow hard.

His stream dies down, and Beowulf’s hand is on his dick. He gives it a couple of shakes, “All spent, babe?”

Li Shuwen nods, but realizes that Beowulf would be unable to see him, so he replies, “Yes, yes I’m done.”

Beowulf’s hand starts to pump him, “Good, good.”

His thrusts speed up, now fucking him seriously. His dick is so hard inside of him, and his hand grabs onto his hips hard. A couple slaps resound through the hallway. 

Li Shuwen can only focus on the feeling of his ass being plowed and Beowulf’s hand on his dick. It is wet from a combination of their sweat, cum and piss, and Li Shuwen once again hates how well Beowulf has learned the inner workings of his body.

His dick hits the part that makes him see stars, and he moans into his hand hard. He’s not even able to move his hips back much in time, only to sit tight and get fucked. It’s much different from the sex fights they usually do, but now he can focus more on Beowulf’s dick inside of him. Maybe he’ll have to tie Beowulf next…

“Shit!” Beowulf comes inside of him, and the warmth flooding in is enough to make Li Shuwen come inside of his hand. The remainders hit the wall, mixing with Li Shuwen’s piss.

He slumps and presses his hands against the wall. The key slips down from his fingers but he lets it—once the wall is broken, they can grab the key easily.

“Alright…get me out…” Li Shuwen pants.

“One sec,” Beowulf groans.

“Oh, hell no, you’re not doing a second rou-” Li Shuwen begins, but he is quickly cut off by a new warmth flooding inside of him. “You’re _pissing_ in me?!”

Beowulf chuckles, “I mean, I thought it would be alright all things considered.”

Li Shuwen moans at the piss that flows inside of him, and the way it dribbles out of his ass when Beowulf pulls out of him. Beowulf whistles at the sight, pressing his thumb inside Li Shuwen’s ass so more squirts out.

“Okay…okay,” Beowulf says, and the excavation process begins.

\--

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, by the way,” Beowulf says as they get ready to sleep.

“I thought we agreed that the conversation was over,” Li Shuwen says. 

“I mean, piss is completely normal—and c’mon, it was pretty hot.”

“Good—I’ll keep that in mind when I piss on you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had like. 2 fanfic ideas. and i wanted to get them done before i went back to work. so there we go. both done now.  
> i've been into stuck in wall stuff recently. combine kinks.  
> originally i was gonna write this as a jojo's bizarre adventure fanfic with formaggio and illuso, but .. stick to what you know, i guess  
> i hc that both li shuwens are into piss, i have a li shuwen/qin shi huang fanfic in the works, too  
> uh  
> stay safe! stay hydrated and not just for piss reasons!!   
> also rip to beoli fans


End file.
